Lamia
by Nienya
Summary: Un elfo Avari llega a Mirkwood, I suck at summaries! lean y Review please
1. Comienza la historia

- Tienes que usar el poder que se te ha sido dado mas sabiamente!! - dijo Gandalf en un fallido intento de parecer calmado. Su interlocutora, mientras tanto, no prestaba oídos a lo que decía y se limitaba a voltear la mirada.   
  
- Presta atención!!! - grito Gandalf sin poder controlarse mas - hice mal al esperar que tu actitud cambiara de la noche a la mañana - dijo para si, luego levantando los brazos en un gesto de desesperación exclamó - solo mira lo que causaste con el rey thranduil! Insultarlo de tal forma en su propio palacio!   
  
La elfa de cabello negro frente a el trato de sonreír.... los sucesos en el palacio del Rey eran muy recientes, la actitud altanera de la joven había provocado al rey, a quien le gustaba tener todo bajo su mando, y cuando ella no respondió a sus preguntas y si lo hizo al final fue con una gran cantidad de ofensas adheridas a estas, criticando la 'curiosidad' del rey.   
  
- Como se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa??!   
  
- No sé.   
  
- Qu---!!!! - Gandalf trataba de calmarse - por menores cosas el rey ha encerrado personas en sus interminables prisiones!   
  
- Bueno, creo que debería 'controlarse' un poco mas! - dijo ella, en un tono medio irónico.   
  
- Contro-...., tienes suerte de que no haya pedido mucho... mañana partirás conmigo hacia el oeste, regresaremos a Imladris permaneceremos un tiempo ahí, tengo cosas que conversar con Elrond - moviendo sus manos en un gesto que señalaba que a ella no debería importarle o preguntar nada sobre esos asuntos- y reunirme con alguien que creo prudente que conozcas, es joven aun para ti, pero tiene los pensamientos asentados y firmes convicciones espero que lo tomes como ejemplo, luego nos marcharemos al sur, te encargare a la dama y me marchare solo, no te veré mucho después de eso, pero estarás segura, eso era lo que tu gente quería, lo que tu familia pidió cuando te encomendaron a mi.   
  
- Hablas del mortal?, crees que debo aprender de el?... paso...   
  
- Qu---!!!   
  
- Pero dime, y calma por favor... no me has informado aun de mi castigo?, permanecemos en las habitaciones de la casa del rey, comemos su comida... cual es mi castigo, porque debe haber alguno, si su cólera como dices no se aplaca fácilmente...   
  
- .... no deberás acercarte a estas tierras sin su consentimiento... ni tampoco acercarte a ninguno de los suyos...   
  
- ah-... - esto pareció dejarla sin palabras, luego solo asintió y camino hacia la puerta - supongo que mi castigo no empieza hoy, ya que debe ser pronunciado oficialmente por el rey mismo cuando partamos mañana... así que hoy beberé la belleza de su tierra y no la olvidare jamás...   
  
- ahhh...- Nienya... espera... ten cuidado, aun sin la mención oficial de tu castigo por parte del rey y dejando de lado tu comportamiento ... ellos los Sindar... no te ven igual, sabes ya lo creen de ti?   
  
- Si, me temen... verdad?   
  
- Tal vez, siempre se teme a lo desconocido después de todo; tus ojos para algunos como los mismos de Arien, pueden ser para otros como el fuego de Morgoth, y eso es lo que temen, temen que tu raza los Avari, hayan sido controlados por los poderes oscuros, como cuentan los Lays mas antiguos. Muy pocos tienen el poder de ver los corazones, aun no desarrollas ese poder, pero lo harás, tal vez, algún día... por ahora... TEN CUIDADO   
  
- Si, lo tendré, ... por eso veré a la dama verdad? Tu también temes... que pierda... el control - y con esto dejo la habitación.  
  
En el bosque Nienya caminaba bajo la noche oscura sin luna pero con brillantes estrellas, como le hubiese gustado verlo, a él, la llamada 'luna' de los mortales, perdida en sus pensamientos camino por largo rato sin sentirlo, suavemente y sin ruido como solo lo saben hacer los elfos. Luego de horas tal vez, por que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos por una figura que se colocó frente a ella de un salto desde el roble al lado del río.   
  
- disculpa, te vi llegar... y pensé...   
  
- en asustarme?...   
  
- no, lo siento - dijo Legolas inclinándose profundamente   
  
- no hay necesidad de eso, yo soy la que te molesto, no pensé que alguien andaría por aquí, es muy alejado, casi fuera de los lindes de la tierra de tu padre.   
  
- si, pero de vez en cuando traigo patrullas por aquí, lo vez, sobre el río?   
  
- si, lo vi desde que pase por aquí con Gandalf, nos desviamos para evitar a los orcos, dijo que este era un paso seguro aparte de la ruta protegida.   
  
- lo es, lo cuidamos mucho, es un lugar hermoso, es un roble joven el que cayo ahí por ataques orcos, aun lleva sus marcas, pero aunque tirado se resiste a morir lo vez?, es hermoso - dijo con expresión risueña, que cambio luego de un momento al dirigirse otra vez a Nienya- ven crucemos sobre el con cuidado hay algo aun mas hermoso del otro lado entre los matorrales... mi padre y mi madre me trajeron aquí cuando era muy joven, mi padre solía acompañarme... pero no lo hace mas, ... ven...   
  
luego de cruzar por el roble el río la visión que tuvo al pasar los matorrales sobrepaso incluso la belleza que conocería en Lorien o en cualquier otro lugar...   
  
- este lugar se llama Mirgon - dijo Legolas con gran solemnidad.   
  
Una pequeña caverna, en la cual la luz del sol parecía haberse adelantado ya, una gruta que chorreaba agua, diminutas gotas que caían de innumerables cristales blancos de diversas formas que recubrían todo y el piso, al parecer tallado por manos elficas, era de mármol negro y contaba en palabras del alto elfico el inicio del mundo. Pero al fondo detrás de una espada incrustada en el mármol negro se encontraba una tumba, un simple montículo cubierto de flores, nada lo marcaba salvo la espada, como atraída por una fuerza magnética se acerco suavemente hacia la tumba y se sentó a un lado observando la espada, notando su intrincado diseño de hojas, orgullosa de que eso solo lo podían lograr las manos elficas, de que solo lo lograron los antiguos herreros, noto también que la espada poseía incrustado en el mango los cristales que revestían el sagrado recinto, tan cuidadosamente colocados en el mango, que parecía estar hecha completamente de frágil cristal; a otro lado del montículo Legolas silencioso, también se sentó, contemplándola solo a ella.   
  
- estos son los cristales de los Istari, ni siquiera tienen valor para los Naugrim, solo los Istari los toman y los forjan para ellos, tallándolos o simplemente recibiéndolos como la caverna los entrega, los elfos no los tocan, y muy pocos vienen a este lugar salvo para defenderlo, casi todos han contemplado esta belleza, pero se contentan con vigilar y dejarla imperturbada, yo en cambio nunca me canso de ella, vengo siempre que puedo - terminó con una sonrisa, una mixtura sutil entre alegría y melancolía, y una felicidad que esperaba alcanzar.   
  
Nienya había escuchado con el corazón abierto cada una de sus palabras, pero al momento de observar su expresión final no pudo resistir las otras que salían de sus labios, y finalmente las emitió.   
  
- Quién esta aquí?, justo aquí? - dijo tomando su mano en la suya y colocándola en el centro del montículo acariciándola para darle seguridad, pero sin dejar en ningún momento la mirada de Legolas.   
  
Luego de unos momento, luego de un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas en sus ojos respondió   
  
- mi madre...  
  
Basics: Siempre me pregunte... por qué Thranduil tiene ese carácter y su hijo le salió tan lindo??, dónde este la madre de Legolas? (la tuve que matar, porque la otra opción era que se fuera con otro rey *_* ja ja ) creo que me quedo bien... y qué le ocurre a Legolas luego de la derrota de Sauron?, así pues la historia es larga (aunque no tanto no desespereis...)  
  
Mirgon, un nombre que parece que invente, a nos ser que exista ya o alguien lo haya enunciado antes significa, Joyas (rocas) escondidas Naugrim enano Arien, la istari que controla el curso del sol (o el sol, la sol....ehh, es mas fácil en ingles ya que no tienen pronombre definido! ) 


	2. La partida de Mirkwood

Hola!! Creo que en el primer capítulo no dije nada así como esto es corto (perdón por eso) aquí me desquito! ^^; . Gracias a ¿?? Por el Review, fue el primero así que fue muy importante!!, también por que me dijiste que la historia iba un poco rápido y quizás tengas razón, ya tenía la segunda parte lista, pero lego me di cuenta que por ser superficial dejaba muchos cabos sueltos y no mantenía l atención (aunque no se si esto lo haga, pero ya que...), creo que esto se esta haciendo largo... enjoy!! And review!  
  
*******************************  
  
El sol se levantó suavemente sobre las copas de loas árboles, Gandalf y Nienya se encontraban cerca de los caballos prontos a partir, observados por algunos de los habitantes del Bosque Negro.  
  
La corte del Rey Abrió camino entre las personas y el Rey Thranduil, junto con su único hijo Legolas, se acerco a los viajeros; con una mirada hosca hizo una señal para que la gente guardara silencio, al momento todo se encontraba acallado escuchándose solo el leve sonido del aire ente las hojas, como si este también callara para oír las palabras del Rey.  
  
- Gandalf, - empezó solemnemente Thranduil - debes recordar que serás siempre bienvenido a mis tierras, tu amistad es duradera, y comprendo tus acciones... aunque no todas las crea correctas - dijo mirando despectivamente a la elfa de cabellos negros, Nienya - tus designios no siempre son claros.  
  
- Esperemos Thranduil, que a pesar de no ser claros son acertados, llevare tu mensaje a Elrond. - dijo Gandalf sin usar ningún tono en particular, salvo el que siempre usaba, aquel que podía aplacar el ardor de los corazones, así como encenderlos con valor.  
  
- En cuanto a ti, - dijo el Rey dirigiéndose ahora a Nienya, pero sin siquiera dignarse a enunciar su nombre - Por tus palabras inocentes y actos denigrantes quedas vetada de la entrada a Mirkwood!  
  
Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor esbozaron ligeras sonrisas al oír las palabras del Rey y leves susurros comenzaron a elevar su ronroneo en sus oídos, una advertencia creció en su mente, haciéndose cada vez mas grande, no debía dejarse llevar por una emoción que llevara las cosas a otro grado... trato de cerrar su mente a todo... salvo al sonido del viento en las hojas y...  
  
- Padre, - Legolas habló - no reconsideraras tu decisión?, es que el Gran Rey de Mirkwood tiene interés en una Avari, y es por eso que lo lastima de esta manera, - Dijo Legolas de la manera mas dulce e inocente imaginable, sabia controlar el temperamento de su padre, sabia cuestionarlo sin siquiera parecer que reclamaba lo que decía.  
  
El Rey dudo, de hecho levantar este castigo no seria mucho para el y probaría que no tenía ningún interés por los avari, pero recordó y salió del encanto de las palabras.  
  
- No intentes tu o ningún otro imponerse sobre mi con palabras que parecerían sin intención alguna pero que buscan ejercer control sobre mi mente!, esa época paso... no necesito que me la recuerdes... - añadió con un toque de tristeza, pero volvió a su estado normal rápidamente - Los avari son elfos perversos servidores del la sombra, asesinos de su raza... sirvientes de Morgoth y Sauron!!  
  
Una asentimiento general se levanto como un rugido tras las palabras del Rey.  
  
La voz de Gandalf creció para acallarlo.  
  
La advertencia dentro de su mente seguía creciendo... seguía... pero ella no le hizo caso...  
  
- Que sabe el hijo de Oropher de las sombras!!! Por que habla de asesinos cuando su familia por orgullo, mato a los suyos 'en las sombras'!!!! - Grito Nienya, siendo contenida por Gandalf que evito que continuara.  
  
El mas grande silencio que jamás haya existido cayo ese día en Mirkwood, las palabras de Nienya tuvieron tal poder que remontaron a todos las que algunas vez vieron la sombra de Sauron a esa ultima y penosa batalla para ellos, las memorias hacían decrecer la luz del sol.  
  
Legolas se encontraba mirando a Nienya fijamente, no podía reprocharla, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que con sus palabras había traído dolor a su gente, a su padre, y a el...  
  
- Tu castigo comienza desde hoy Dama Nienya y se extiende hasta que llegue el final de tus días, se extiende también a todos los de tu casa, hasta el final de sus días - Dijo Legolas sin atreverse a mirarla.  
  
Nienya no podía creer lo que oía, lo que veía , a él pronunciando al lado de su orgulloso padre esas palabras.... y los recuerdos de sus conversaciones con legolas y la primera vez que se encontró con el rey vinieron a atormentarla entremezclando la felicidad de uno con el odio del otro... 


	3. Enfrentamiento

Hola otra vez, publique dos capítulos de una sola vez, para no dejar nada en el aire, esto en realidad debería ser una especie de prologo??, bueno yo lo tome como un pequeño flash back dentro del capitulo anterior, pero termino convirtiéndose como ven en un gran capitulo!! Pero es un flash Back de todas maneras, Gracias a Aurenal y a o^kata^o Por los primeros reviews, espero que no sean los últimos y ya estoy leyendo 'la historia de la dama blanca' de Elanta hasta ahora esta muy bueno ^^!!  
  
Aquí me baso en algunos de los eventos presentados en 'Unfinished tales', pero no se preocupen no es necesario haber leido eso para entender, creo que es bastante claro, si puedo lo explicare más adelante.  
  
Enjoy!! And review!  
  
********************  
  
- ouch!  
  
- Si no te quedas quieta no podré curarte! - dijo Gandalf harto ya de los quejidos de Nienya  
  
- El veneno de sus armas es suficiente solo para darme un mareo, no te preocupes... - Dijo ella tranquilamente.  
  
- Entonces por que en el nombre de los Valar te quejas tanto??!!!  
  
- Porque gritas. - Dijo ella simplemente  
  
- Estos intentos de provocación tuyos no son buenos, especialmente en estos momentos, estamos entrando a Mirkwood  
  
- No hay razón para hacer escala en Mirkwood, debemos dirigirnos a Carn Dum lo mas rápido posible y buscarlos en el norte!, deben estar ahí, lo sé!   
  
- Tu familia no esta en el norte Nienya, ni en el Sur, simplemente no están más... - Gandalf trataba de explicarle que la había encontrado solo a ella luego de hablar con Naer su abuela, que partió hacia el territorio de los Harad, para buscar a sus hijos y le dijo que se la llevara, que la llevara con Goldberry, la única persona a quien los elfos Avari pedían concejo cada vez que un cambio se acercaba  
  
- Debimos tratar mas con los Harad!  
  
- No, no... vengar su muerte matando a cada Atani que ves no es la solución... ya te dije que muchos de los que lastimas te en tu camino, no eran Harad!, hay muchos Atani en los caminos y no todos son malos Nienya, debes aprender a conocerlos... - Dijo Gandalf de manera condescendiente.  
  
- Son Atani que matan la tierra y a los Elfos, no merecen mas que la hoja de una espada!! Como orcos!! - Nienya se levanto enfurecida, el viento soplo y el fuego de la fogata creció en tal medida que Gandalf tuvo que Moverse para no ser alcanzado.  
  
- Lo siento... no debí hacer eso....- Dijo ella sentando se junto a la fogata  
  
- No, yo nunca debí enseñarte, pero no lo pude evitar, creí que ayudaría, vi el fuego de Arien en tus dorados ojos y decidí despertarlo. - hablo Gandalf con resignación  
  
- Ya vienen.... - Dijo Nienya escuchando el viento  
  
- Si, si - Dijo Gandalf levantándose apoyado en su báculo, sacudiendo su ropa y colocando se correctamente el sombrero - Recuerda que no debes hacer nada si yo no te lo indico, te presentare, como Dama de los Avari, lo que eres y-  
  
- Podré pedir hombres para ir a Carn Dum?? O un caballo??, iré yo sola... deben estar ahí, siempre me contaron de las antiguas casas pasando Carn Dum uno de los señores debió guiarlos....  
  
- No, me temo que no; Y es mi ultima palabra!  
  
Nienya calló pero no se resigno a aceptar esa respuesta.  
  
Luego de un momento se encontraron rodeados por un grupo de elfos, que ni siquiera levantaron armas contra ellos ya que un elfo alto y rubio se acerco de inmediato a ayudar y saludar a Gandalf, así como a Nienya  
  
Esa noche descansaron sin ser interrumpidos, a Nienya le hicieron llegar un hermoso vestido verde claro que se confundía con los pastos frescos, un cinturón finamente bordado que parecía hecho de las mas doradas espigas en vez de oro, junto con frutas frescas y agua para limpiar bien sus heridas, comería en su alcoba amplia y cómoda, y usaría ese vestido al ser presentada ante el Rey.  
  
Después de lavarse, quitarse las ropas de viaje hechas jirones por las armas de orcos y ponerse un vestido amarillo muy claro y sencillo, se sentó a esperar a Gandalf quien pensaba comería con ella, luego de sujetar su cabello con unos lazos que había encontrado en una cola espero un rato mas y cuando pensaba que nadie vendría...  
  
- Perdona si interrumpo - Dijo Legolas empujando suavemente la puerta - puedo pasar??  
  
- Pase, siéntese, usted nos ayudo en el bosque no es así, le debo toda esta comodidad??  
  
- No, se la debes al Rey Thranduil, el es el benefactor, yo tuve muy poco que ver  
  
- Pero tuvo, así que le agradezco  
  
- Por favor, no me hables así, quizá yo soy muy osado pero...   
  
- No, no eres osado, esta bien, no me gustan mucho las formalidades, en realidad, tengo que usar ese vestido mañana para ver al Rey y- Legolas interrumpió  
  
- No te gusta?? - pregunto preocupado  
  
- No, nada de eso, además si así fuera no tendrías la culpa... ah - reacciono al ver su expresión - acaso tuviste que ver en su elección?  
  
- Si, por eso si no es de tu agrado puedes escoger uno tu misma.  
  
- No, no es eso me encanta, es hermoso - sonriendo para el  
  
- Pero lo siento te interrumpí  
  
- Quería decir que comprendo tu curiosidad - Legolas parecía avergonzado - Gandalf no tuvo mas remedio que decirlo verdad que soy de los Avari, que vengo del Sur, por eso se me ordeno quedarme aquí bien pude haber sido presentada ante el Rey hoy - Dijo ella seriamente  
  
- Si, tienes razón, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero en realidad no era eso a lo que venia... - ahora ella se veía avergonzada por juzgarlo mal - vi que te enamoraste de los robles de Mirkwood, habías visto unos así en el sur? Donde vives...  
  
- Vivía...Si, son muy grandes con raíces profundas... pero, ya no están más, 'eran' sería mas apropiado, eran hermosos, estos se le parecen bastante, por eso los vi así - sonrió ella una vez  
  
- Me encanta ver que otros admiran su belleza tanto como yo...  
  
Así continuaron hablando toda la noche.  
  
Al día siguiente, antes de que se presentaran ante el Rey, Gandalf fue a verla.  
  
- Veo que Legolas cumplió con mi pedido - Dijo gandalf al ver a Nienya con el vestido Verde - escogió un hermoso traje para ti, ahora esperemos que sea adecuado...  
  
- Adecuado para qué?... eh... Legolas??, ese era su nombre??  
  
- Ha, no me digas que no se presento, muy extraño en el, si es Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Thranduilion... príncipe de Mirkwood, pero el sabe bien quien eres tu, Nienya Hija de Gildin de la casa de Gilwe y de Nirya Hija de Naer, hermana de Finwe, oh, el sabe que tu casa es alta... ja   
  
- Solo por eso vino a hablarme??  
  
- Eso no me corresponde decir, sino a ti sentir...  
  
- Ah... pero bueno todo eso que has dicho aquí ni en ningún otro lado importa, a nadie le importa el rango de los Avari, ni a nosotros mismos nos importaba, solo vivíamos en paz! - se volvió para enfrentar la pared mientras Gandalf continuaba.  
  
- He dicho al Rey todo lo que sé de ti, o todo lo que se que el debería saber y nada más, de hecho el preguntara, porque debe, No respondas si piensas usar tu lengua mordaz, o simplemente asiente y mírame, y yo responderé por ti.  
  
- No debo tener un pensamiento propio frente a este Rey??  
  
- Has oído del Rey Thranduil en las historias de tu tierra y de Oropher su padre, así que trátalo con decoro debido a que tiene un lugar ganado en la historia, que es cosa que todos los elfos respetan, inclusive los Avari, verdad??  
  
- Si es cierto....  
  
Ya frente al Rey Thranduil...  
  
Legolas se encontraba al lado de su padre.  
  
- Partiremos en un par de días o cuando todo este preparado para la partida, Thranduil; oh - Nienya entra junto a un paje - ya llegó - se acerca y se coloca al lado de Gandalf - Este es el señor de Mirkwood, Nienya - ella inclina la cabeza levemente - esta es la Dama de los Avari, Nienya familiar de Finwe.  
  
- No la trates, Gandalf de ensalzar con los nombres de uno de los primeros elfos mencionándolos junto al suyo, no la adornes con tus palabra, ya que ningún adorno es suficiente, es una Avari después de todo  
  
- No necesito ningún adorno señor!, solo yo soy suficiente, sin el peso de mis antepasados! - Gandalf suspiro como si se rindiera  
  
- Nadie, 'jamás' se ha atrevido ha hablarme de tal manera Avari, cuida tu lengua traicionera, elfo oscuro, mas oscuro aun que las manos de Sauron, Avari de baja cuna!  
  
- Si consideran ustedes el peso de mis antecesores tan importante, porque esa fue la única razón por la que me dejaron pasar, entonces de ninguna manera me he ganado tales palabras hijo de Oropher!  
  
- No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi padre Avari traicionera!  
  
- Fue su orgullo 'oh, señor', si se bien las historias, lo que lo llevó a él y a su gente a la ruina en la batalla de la ultima alianza y no mi gente, a la cual temías y celabas, a la cual talvez temes y celas, ya que tu buscas para tu gente el regreso a la vida que tenían los Sindar antes de que llegaran los Noldor!! Eso me contaron es historias... y si eres sabio en tu corazón Thranduil aceptarías mi amistad!!  
  
Todos los presentes en el salón estaban sorprendidos y el Rey estaba ardiendo en ira y apunto de explotar, la cual hubiese sido puesta a prueba a no ser por Gandalf y Legolas que aplacaron a ambas partes pero la ofensa a ojos del rey había sido hecha y no había nada que pudiera evitar lo que seguiría  
  
Gandalf llevó a Nienya a su recámara, y le dijo que permaneciera allí hasta su regreso. 


End file.
